criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome Wrath
Welcome Wrath Welcome Wrath '''is the first Fanmade Case made by AldrinMsharp in the new city of New Vista and 1st case in Gladville Avenue district. Case Background The victim was a secretary of the new mayor in the new city named '''Juniper Pierce, who was tied on top of a pole with bruises on her head, and her mouth stuffed with papers. At the time of the welcome parade of the new city's mayor, Something's strange was happening at the middle of the parade, A woman named Miranda Rayver screamed and ran through the watchers until stopped by the new inspector in the city. She said that she found a body hanging from the pole on top of the stage where the mayor will deliver his welcome speech, then the new Police team went to the scene of murder and found the body. The killer was a trumpet player named Derrick Presley 'who killed Juniper with the intentions of being noticed and being the eye of the parade. Derrick was a good trumpet player but wasn't being noticed due to there are also many different good trumpet players around him. So as to be noticed and (be appreciated) -- for him, He sneaked by to the new mayor's place before the parade and found the victim alone, kidnapped her and hit her with his trumpet and slain. At the court, Derrick was still being proud of his murder despite of being sentenced to life imprisonment in jail by Judge Hall. Victim *'Juniper Pierce (found tied on top of a pole with bruises and stuffed papers in her mouth) Murder Weapon *'Trumpet/Oxygen Toxication '(due to the papers stuffed in her mouth) Killer *'Derrick Presley' Suspects Steven McRoberts Suspect's Profile: *Has Master's degree in Music *The Killer Uses FriendNet *The Killer has asthma Suspect's Appearance: *The Killer has blue eyes ' Stephanie McRoberts' Mayor's Daughter-In-Law Suspect's Profile: *The Killer Uses FriendNet Suspect's Appearance: *The Killer has Blue Eyes Gemini Ariande ' Victim's ex-boyfriend' Suspect's Profile: *The Killer has Master's degree in Music *The Killer has asthma *The Killer Uses FriendNet Suspect's Appearance: *The killer wears a fedora Miranda Rayver Witness Suspect's Profile: *The Killer Uses FriendNet *The Killer Has Asthma Suspect's Appearance: *The Killer wears a fedora ' Derrick Presley' ' Trumpet Player' Suspect's Profile: *The Killer has a master's degree in music *The Killer has asthma *The Killer Uses FriendNet Suspect's Appearance: *The Killer has blue eyes *The Killer wear a fedora Killer's Profile *The killer has a master's degree in music *The killer has asthma *The kiiller uses FriendNet *The killer has blue eyes *The killer wears a fedora Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: *Investgate Stage. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper, Trumpet) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Clues: Killer's Phlegm, Note) *Analyze Trumpet. (Clue: Murder Weapon) *Put back the pieces of Torn Paper. (Clue: The killer has master's degree in music) *Analyze Phlegm (03:00:00) (Clue: The Killer Has Asthma) *Analyze Note (00:30:00) *Talk to Gemini Ariande About the Victim. *Talk to the Witness. (Miranda Rayver) *Investigate Secretary's Office (Clue: Notebook) *Examine Notebook. (Clue: "Call All Trumpet Players") then Derrick Presley came to the Police station. *Talk why this Derrick Presley come to talk. *Talk to the Mayor. *Investigate next chapter (1 star) Chapter 2: *Investigate Podium. (clue: sticky paper and Bloody Card) *Talk to Miranda Rayver again. *Examine Card (Clue: The Killer uses FriendNet) *Examine Sticky Paper (clue: Stephanie McRoberts) *Talk to Stephanie McRoberts about the Victim. *Investigate Brentz St. (Clue: Broken Video Camera) *Fix the Broken Video Camera. *Analyze the Video. (03:00:00) *Talk to Gemini Ariande about the Video. *Talk to Derrick Presley again. *Investigate next chapter (1 star) Chapter 3: *Talk to the Mayor. *Investigate Victim's Drawer (clue: Small Vault) *Unlock the Small Vault. (clue: Crumpled picture of Juniper with Gemini's Sign "SUICIDE") *Talk to Gemini about the picture. (then Stephanie gives you a clue at the station: CD) *Examine CD. (clue: the killer has blue eyes and the killer says "Miranda you're next!") *Talk to Miranda Rayver if he knows one of our suspects. *Investigate Fountain. (Clue: Bloody Feather) *Analyze Feather (06:00:00) *Arrest Suspect *Go to Additional Investigaton. (1 star) Additional Investigation: *The Mayor Wants to Talk To You. (he wants to compose a song for the death of his secretary) *Investigate Podium. (Clue: Broken Ukulele) *Fix the Broken Ukulele. *Give It Back To the Mayor. *Miranda Rayver wants to Talk To You. *Investigate Brentz St. (Clue: Trash Bin) *Investigate Trash Bin (Clue: Inhaler) *Give the Inhaler Back to Miranda. *Gemini needs help with you. *Investigate Victim's Drawer (clue: Diamond Ring) *Decode the Scratched Ring. *Give It Back to Gemini. *Investigate Next Case (1 star)